duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Xemnas
: "High Council? I only see a nest of rats'". : — Xemnas, The Chaotic Wars. 'Xemnas '''is a character from The Chaotic Wars series created by tiojaviss. He was one of the three Frieza's advisors and served as the Voice of the Empire during Frieza's reign until his death at the hands of his master. He was later replaced by Emperor Mateus. Xemnas secretly worked for Galvatron, and played an important role during the Crystal Crisis by helping both Myotismon and Menslady. Thanks to his actions, Xemnas was able to recover his heart. : Biography The Resistance : ''"I may not have a heart, but I'm sure this is how fun feels like.'". : — Xemnas, The Dark Chronicles. Xemnas was among the warriors who were brought back after Galvatron decided to release the souls trapped inside the Soul Sphere. It is thought that he had fallen in combat during the Heroes' reign. The Nobody served the Resistance along with the rest of the Organization XIII during the Battle for the Universe. Galvatron's offer : "I will not fail you, master'". : — Xemnas, The Dark Chronicles. After the defeat of the Heroes and the imposition of the new Intergalactic Empire, Xemnas left the Organization XIII in the Kyrota system to serve the imperial forces under the watch of Frieza. He was soon recogniced as one of the most efficient Imperial Agents to have served the empire. This made Frieza try to recruit more members of the Organization XIII, but having only Axel to join his army. Xemnas true devotion to the empire attracted Galvatron's attention, who secretly was plotting with Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony. At some point Galvatron approached Xemnas and revealed him the truth about the upcoming conflict. He found in Xemnas a reliable comrade and a faithful servant. Frieza's advisor : "We are very lucky...'". : — Xemnas, The Chaotic Wars. Along with Jafar and Marik, Xemnas was rewarded for his inconditional efforts to expand the empire and became one of Frieza's personal advisors some time before the Crystal Crisis. As such and by having accepted Galvatron's proposal, Xemnas had positioned himself as an essential agent for the Warriors of Harmony, serving as an spy in Frieza's forces, watching closely the actions taken by the members of the High Council, especially by Emperor Mateus, who Galvatron knew was the traitor. It was during this time that he befriended Myotismon and Menslady. Xemnas admired the relationship between the two lovers and lamented he didn't have a heart to feel true love. Galvatron, however, believed otherwise and told Xemnas that he had adquired a heart long ago. Menslady's trial : "You have got to stop this!'". : — Xemnas to Myotismon, The Chaotic Wars. After the defeat of Piedmon and the rest of the Dark Masters, the Elemental Crystals were brought to Coruscant for further examination. However, after the corresponding analysis were made, the Crystals were stolen. Investigations began shortly and footage from the security cameras incriminated Menslady. The footage also revealed that Mewtwo was present while the crime was being commited. The Council incarcelated Menslady for the theft and prepared her for trial. The sentence was the penalty of death and a date was set to carry it out. However, being aware of Mateus' true intentions, Galvatron decided to carry the sentence right away and ordered everyone to remain silent about Menslady's execution in order to keep it secret from Myotismon and Dracula. Unknown to the rest of the involved people in the execution, Galvatron had contacted Mewtwo, another Warrior of Harmony, and asked him to interfere and save Menslady. He also gave Xemnas the order to warn Myotismon about Menslady's execution in a failed attempt to make him escape with Mewtwo and Menslady too. Xemnas also helped Menslady and Mewtwo escape, allowing them to go when Sephiroth's ship was being inspected. The end of the Organization : "All the Organization... was at Kyrota'". Soon after Menslady's escape, the Imperial High Council was alerted of the Demon Lords' escape from their imprisonment by Doctor Doom. This event echoed through the empire when Daemon, who had stolen the Elemental Crystals, challenged the Council to a twisted "game", destroying the Kyrota system in the process and putting an end to the Organization XIII. Xemnas was shocked by the sudden death of his comrades. It would be later revealed that Axel survived since he wasn't at the Kyrota system by the time of the explosion. Daemon's Invasion : "No my Lord, it was ''my pleasure to serve you. And I shall complete this final task". : — Xemnas to Galvatron, The Chaotic Wars. Being Frieza's advisor, Xemnas was designated to Myotismon's brigade. Before the Demon Lords invaded Coruscant, he was contacted by Galvatron who finally revealed all the truth to Xemnas, including Myotismon's and Menslady's role as the pillars of the universe, the Supreme Crystals and the inevitable upcoming war, as well as his thoughts on Mateus' plan. Returning to Coruscant, Xemnas was among the fighters who faced the Demon Lords' forces, helping Galvatron and Frieza take down Lilithmon's squadron of Tankmon, Guardromon and Mekanorimon. Soon Daemon showed himself and challenged Galvatron to battle. The later ordered Xemnas to leave. Xemnas complied. When Myotismon managed to return to Coruscant after the invasion was over, Xemnas secretly took him with a dying Galvatron. There, Myotismon was enlightened with the truth and was given the knowledge he needed to get to the Order's Sanctuary, where Menslady had been hidding. Voice of the Empire : ''"'Thank you Frieza..." : "What?!" : "For being my friend". : — Xemnas to Frieza moments before his death, The Chaotic Wars. After Galvatron's death, Frieza replaced him as the Head of the Empire and quickly designated Xemnas as Voice of the Empire, his spokesman. Suspecting Xemnas' true alliances, Emperor Mateus made Frieza more and more reluctant about the Voice's loyalty and eventually exhibited his "treachery to the empire" when he showed Frieza footage from the day Galvatron died, revealing that he and Myotismon had entered Galvatron's chamber moments before his death. Xemnas was incriminated of murdering Galvatron and was later arrested by Frollo. Shortly, he was brought before the High Council (now composed by Frieza, Mateus, Maleficent and Ultimecia) and was executed by Frieza after admiting he had helped Myotismon get to Galvatron's chamber and letting escape. However, he accused Mateus of being the responsible for Galvatron's decease and called the current High Council a "nest of rats". When Frieza questionated the reasons for his actions, Xemnas said that he had done it because he was loyal to Galvatron's reign and that thanks to Menslady and Myotismon, he had recovered his heart, thus, ceasing to be a Nobody. He was then killed by Frieza's eye beams. Moments before dying, he thanked Frieza for being his friend. After disappearing, Mateus' quickly called him a "good actor", reinforcing Frieza's mistrust in Xemnas. Psychological Profile : "If by traitor you mean I stand for Galvatron's reign then, yes. I am a traitor". : — Xemnas, The Chaotic Wars. Being a Nobody, Xemnas' lack of heart prevented him from having any emotion. All of his gestures were usually overacted and lacked of realism. Deep inside, Xemnas true and only goal was to recover his heart. After achieving this, Xemnas became well aware of some emotions such as love, compassion and fraternity. He was very grateful to Galvatron, Myotismon and Menslady as he believed that thanks to them, he had regained his heart. He even thought that Frieza had something to do with it to a certain point. Xemnas was committed to Galvatron's cause and soon became his right hand man. He was so devoted to his master to the point he would give his life for the cause or for any of the involved, which he eventually did. A tragic figure, Xemnas devotion to those who had given him what he most desired became his own doom, dying at the hands of who he considered a friend to the very end. Powers and abilities As a Nobody, Xemnas had a vast selection of feats that made him a formidable foe. Xemnas has showed to possess the ability of Nothingness construction, which is the creation of weapons or tools through the manipulation of Nothingness. An example of this are his Ethereal Blades: red energy beams that extend directly from his hands, which he usually uses in combat. He can also create ilusions and manipulate energy. He is remarkable agile, being able to move considerably fast and even to levitate. He also has telekinetic abilities. After recovering his heart, Xemnas' power over Nothingness dissipated, making him rely on his master over magic. He showed power over the wind during the invasion of the Demon Lords at Coruscant. Category:Villain Category:Intergalactic Empire Category:Agents of the Empire Category:The Halloween ProYect character Category:The Chaotic Wars character Category:The Dark Chronicles character